Extensions musicales
__TOC__ En plus de ses divers chapitres Guild Wars dispose d'un programme d'extensions musicales mis en place en partenariat avec le compositeur Jeremy Soule à qui l'on doit entre autre déjà les musiques de jeux comme Total Annihilation, TEST Morrowind, TEST Oblivion, Icewind Dale, Neverwinter Nights, Dungeon Siege II, ... Description Ces musiques sont achetables et téléchargeables depuis le site DirectSong, la boutique en ligne du compositeur. Certaines de ces extensions sont payantes, tandis que d'autres sont gratuites, et enfin certaines ne sont disponibles que dans les packages des versions collector ou des éditions spéciales du jeu. Une fois installées ces musiques, de meilleure qualité, sont utilisées par le jeu en remplacement ou en complément de celles qu'il inclue déjà. Ces musiques se présentent sous forme de fichiers musicaux WMA qui sont protégés par DRM. Ils nécessitent donc l'obtention d'une license valide auprès du site de vente pour pouvoir être lus. De plus, de par la technologie DRM utilisée, il n'est pas possible d'écouter ces fichiers avec des lecteurs non-compatibles tels que Winamp par exemple. Suivant la license attribuée à chaque pak il peut être cependant possible d'en graver certains, mais pas tous, sur CD audio pour pouvoir les écouter ailleurs que sur son ordinateur. Non-obstant, ces packs sont des extensions musicales au jeu : une fois les fichiers WMA téléchargés au bon endroit et la license activée, le jeu lira ces musiques en supplément ou en remplacement (pour les identiques mais de meilleure qualité) de celles qu'il intègre déjà. Usage Installation Ces pistes sonores nécessitent l'exécution correcte de plusieurs étapes pour pouvoir être convenablement prises en charge par le jeu : #L'utilisateur doit télécharger manuellement ses pak depuis sa liste d'achat sur son compte DirectSong. Certains paks tels que ceux des éditions collector doivent être téléchargés depuis l'URL http://www.directsong.com/wma. Il est également possible de trouver à cette addresse, une copie de certains fichiers complémentaires requis par le jeu (ceux-ci sont fournis avec chacun des paks). #Un répertoire de téléchargement nommé DirectSong doit être sélectionné. Ce répertoire peut être placé n'importe où sur le disque dur mais doit rester le même pour tous les téléchargements Direct Song, même ceux non-liés a Guild Wars. #Les fichiers musicaux téléchargés doivent être recopiés dans un sous-répertoire du dossier de téléchargement. Chaque extension dispose de son propre répertoire de stockage. #Les fichier ds_GuildWars.dll et GuildWars.ds doivent être téléchargés et placés dans le répertoire de téléchargement de Direct Song. #Une clé de registre Windows nommée MusicPath doit être créée. Cette clé doit contenir le chemin d'accès du répertoire de téléchargement. Les dernières versions des paks musicaux sont fournies avec l'utilitaire RegisterDirectSongDirectory.exe qui permet de créer cette clé automatiquement. Sous Windows Vista ou Windows Seven, ou sur des systèmes 64-bit, cet utilitaire doit être exécuté avec les droits administrateur. L'endroit où cette clé réside varie suivant les systèmes : #*Windows 32-bit : la clé nommée MusicPath doit être créée dans le nœud HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\DirectSong. #*Windows 64-bit : la clé nommée MusicPath doit être créée dans le nœud HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\Wow6432Node\DirectSong. #Enfin la licence d'un package doit être activée en lisant les pistes sonores, ou la liste de lecture fournie, avec le Windows Media Player et en suivant les étapes indiquées à l'écran. Fonctionnement Une fois toutes ces étapes effectuées l'utilisateur peut vérifier que l'installation s'est correctement déroulée en lançant le jeu. En effet, lorsque le jeu utilise une musique additionnelle, l'icone Direct Song est alors allumée dans le menu des options de Guild Wars (elle est grise quand le jeu utilise ses propres musiques). Packs disponibles Guild Wars Special Edition Soundtrack Pack payant, 320 Kbps. Son répertoire de stockage est DirectSong\Guild Wars Special Edition Soundtrack\. *01 Opening Theme *02 Autumn In Ascalon *03 Mhenlo's Theme *04 Over The Shiverpeaks *05 Eye Of The Storm *06 Prince Rurik's Theme *07 Sands Of Kryta *08 The Door Of Komalie *09 The Moment Of Truth *10 Devona's Theme *11 Cynn's Theme *12 Eve's Theme *13 Abaddon's Mouth *14 Crystal Oasis *15 Gwen's Theme *16 Ashford Abbey *17 Aidan's Theme *18 Guilds At War *19 Hall Of Heroes *20 The Rift *21 Whitman's Folly *22 Tasca's Theme *23 Ascension Song *24 Temple Of Tolerance *25 Althea's Theme *26 The Charr *27 The Great Northern Wall *28 Droknar's Forge *29 First Light (Bonus Track) *30 The Elementalist (Bonus Track) *31 A Warrior's Heart (Bonus Track) *32 Beyond The Ocean (Bonus Track) Guild Wars Special Pak Edition Soundtrack Code d'activation disponible dans le packaqe Guild Wars Special Edition, 128 Kbps. La même bande sonore que précédement avec les pistes 3, 7, 11 et 24 remplacées par des pistes bonus. Son répertoire de stockage est DirectSong\Guild Wars Special Edition Soundtrack\. Le pack s'installe donc dans le même répertoire que le pack Special Edition Soundtack mais n'écrase ni ne surcharge les pistes différentes (et à priori toutes restent actives dans le jeu). Il semble que ce pack ne soit disponible que dans la version européenne de la Special Edition. *01 Opening Theme *02 Autumn In Ascalon *03 Journey To Lion's Arch (Bonus v3) *04 Over The Shiverpeaks *05 Eye Of The Storm *06 Prince Rurik's Theme *07 Divinity Coast (Bonus v3) *08 The Door Of Komalie *09 The Moment Of Truth *10 Devona's Theme *11 Tears Of The Fallen (Bonus v3) *12 Eve's Theme *13 Abaddon's Mouth *14 Crystal Oasis *15 Gwen's Theme *16 Ashford Abbey *17 Aidan's Theme *18 Guilds At War *19 Hall Of Heroes *20 The Rift *21 Whitman's Folly *22 Tasca's Theme *23 Ascension Song *24 The Great Raid (Bonus v3) *25 Althea's Theme *26 The Charr *27 The Great Northern Wall *28 Droknar's Forge *29 First Light (Bonus Track) *30 The Elementalist (Bonus Track) *31 A Warrior's Heart (Bonus Track) *32 Beyond The Ocean (Bonus Track) À noter que le CD audio également présent dans ce package du jeu reprend toutes les pistes du pack Special Edition Soundtack sans les pistes bonus 23, 30, 31 et 32. Sorrow's Furnace Mini-pak Pack gratuit à télécharger sur le site de Direct Song, 128 Kbps. Ces musiques ne sont jouées que dans les cartes de l'Empreinte de Grenth et de la Fournaise des Lamentations et sont sorties en complément de la première extension de Guild Wars Prophecies. La license de ce pak interdit la gravure sur CD audio. Son répertoire de stockage est DirectSong\Sorrow's Furnace Mini-Pak\. *01 The Foundry *02 Dark Forge *03 Grenth Footprint *04 Sorrow's Furnace *05 The Latch *06 Sorrow's Stand *07 Stone Summit *08 Streneous Trek Battle Pak One Pack payant, 320 Kbps*. Ces musiques sont jouées pendant les phases de combats. La license de ce pak interdit la gravure sur CD audio. Son répertoire de stockage est DirectSong\Guild Wars Battle Pak One\. *01 Ice Cave Confrontation *02 Once More On The Breach *03 Tomb Of the Primeval Kings *04 Return To Ascalon *05 Arrival In Silverwood *06 Riverside Province *07 Converging Descent *08 The Dragon's Lair *09 Etranglements *10 A Test Of Strength *11 The Line In The Sand *12 Fort Ranik March *13 Prisoners Of War *14 Bloodstone Fen *15 Borliss Pass *16 Rebirth Guild Wars Factions Original Soundtrack Pack payant, 320 Kbps. Ces musiques sont écrites en collaboration avec Julian Soule. Son répertoire de stockage est DirectSong\Guild Wars Factions Original Soundtrack. Ce pack n'était initialement pas supporté en jeu mais une mise-à-jour du fichier GuildWars.ds en date du 1er juin 2006 rectifie ce problème. *01 Guild Wars Factions Theme *02 Age of the Dragon *03 Shing Jea Monastery *04 Luxon Theme *05 Kurzick Theme *06 Kaineng City *07 Harvest Festival *08 Coastline *09 Jade Sea *10 Echovald Forest *11 Assassin's Theme *12 Ritualist's Theme *13 Arborstone *14 Tanglewood Copse *15 The Eternal Grove *16 Minister Cho's Estate *17 Zen Daijun *18 Unwaking Waters *19 Rasu Palace *20 Day of the Jade Wind *21 Bonus Track 1 *22 Bonus Track 2 *23 Bonus Track 3 *24 Bonus Track 4 Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition Expansion Music Code d'activation disponible dans le package Guild Wars Factions Édition Collector, 128 Kbps*. Ces musiques sont écrites en collaboration avec Julian Soule. Son répertoire de stockage est DirectSong\Guild Wars Factions Collector's Edition. Il semble que ce pack ne soit disponible que dans la version européenne de la Collector's Edition. *01 Sunqua Serenity *02 Emperor Kisu's Theme *03 A Land Divided *04 Weight of the World *05 Contemplating Mount Qinkai *06 Into the Thicket *07 The Undercity *08 Closer to the Stars *09 Plagued Land À noter que le CD audio également présent dans ce package du jeu reprend toutes les pistes du pak Guild Wars Factions Original Soundtrack sans les pistes bonus 21, 22, 23 et 24. Guild Wars Nightfall Original Soundtrack Pack payant, 320 Kbps. Ces musiques sont écrites en collaboration avec Julian Soule. Son répertoire de stockage est DirectSong\Guild Wars Nightfall Original Soundtrack. * 01 Land of the Golden Sun * 02 Guardian Sunspear * 03 Lost Dynasties * 04 The Great Cataract * 05 Gathering Storm (Extended) * 06 Festival of Lyss * 07 Desert Dwellers * 08 March of the Margonites (Bonus) * 09 Fortress of Jahai * 10 Pride of the Centaurs * 11 Haunted Ruins * 12 Turai's Legacy * 13 Dinning in the Great Hall (Bonus) * 14 Elona's Next Hope (Bonus) * 15 Path to War * 16 Tortured Souls * 17 Sunspear Assault * 18 Garden of Seborhin * 19 On Harpies' Wings * 20 The Forgotten God * 21 Corsair Armada * 22 Black Sails at Dawn * 23 Theme for Varesh (Bonus) * 24 Sulfurous Wastes * 25 The Garrison * 26 Web of Terror * 27 Invasion of Vabbi * 28 Resplendent Makuun * 29 Kormir's Theme * 30 Kournan Caravan * 31 Into the Breach * 32 Distant Battle * 33 The Makers' Song * 34 Desperate Fight * 35 Unseen Intruders * 36 Abaddon's Gift * 37 The Barricades * 38 The Five True Gods * 39 Trailer - Cries of Elona (Bonus) * 40 Trailer - Sunspear Attack! (Bonus) * 41 Alternate Theme (Bonus) Guild Wars Nightfall Collector's Edition Code d'activation disponible dans le packaqe Guild Wars Nightfall Édition Collector, 128 Kbps*. Ces musiques sont écrites en collaboration avec Julian Soule. Son répertoire de stockage est DirectSong\Guild Wars Nightfall Collector's Edition. * 01 The Bone Palace * 02 Champion's Dawn * 03 Wilderness of Bahdza * 04 Pogah Passage * 05 Arkjok Wards * 06 Reigh of Anguish Guild Wars Eye of the North Original Soundtrack Pack payant, 320 Kbps. Ces musiques sont écrites en collaboration avec Julian Soule. Son répertoire de stockage est DirectSong\Guild Wars Eye of the North Original Soundtrack. *01 Beyond the Northern Wall *02 Overture from Eye of the North *03 Ballad of Ice and Snow *04 Gwen's Theme *05 The Scrying Pool *06 Under the Dark Span (Asura Theme) *07 Through the Asura Gates *08 The Doomlore Flame *09 March though Norrhart *10 Livia's Heart *11 Kathandrax *12 Memories of Ascalon *13 Clamming Balthazar's Favor *14 Horns of Gunnar's Hold *15 Tome of Rubicon (Dwarf Theme) *16 Darkness Beneath *17 Lyssa's Dance *18 The Shattering of the World (Destroyer Theme) *19 Ogden Stonehealer *20 Darkrime Delves *21 Iron Footfalls *22 Victory Banners *23 A Storm is Coming - Battle depths *24 Song of the Shiverpeaks (Norn Theme) *25 Central Transfert Chamber *26 The Primordial *27 Live by the Sword (Svanir's Saga) *28 The Great Boar's Roar *29 Rise of the Destroyers *30 Vanguard's Stand *31 All Hail King Jalis *32 The Sun beyond the Peaks *33 Legacy of the Gods Mise-à-jour Depuis debut Avril 2006 Direct Song a entrepris de publier leurs produits en 320 Kbps au lieu des 128 Kbps précédement utilisés. Certains paks ont été égalements modifiés au cours des ans pour rajouter des informations d'installation ou des version plus récentes des utilitaires complémentaires avec lesquels ils sont fournis. De même que l'endroit ou la manière de les télécharger varie suivant les évolutions du site de DirectSong. Généralement l'utilisateur n'est pas prévenu lorsqu'une nouvelle révision d'un pak est publiée. Notes *Au 4/05/2010, seuls les paks de la Fournaise des Lamentations, de l'édition collector de Factions et de l'édition collector de Nightfall sont encore en 128Kbps. *Au 4/05/2010, il n'est pas possible de télécharger le pak de la Fournaise des Lamentations depuis le site de DirectSong. *Au 4/05/2010, les paks de l'édition collector de Factions et de l'édition collector de Nightfall ne sont pas disponibles via la liste d'achat du compte DirectSong mais sont disponibles sur http://www.directsong.com/wma. Il faut disposer d'une license valide pour pouvoir les activer. Liens externes *Site officiel du jeu *Site de Direct Song Catégorie:Extension musicale Catégorie:Direct Song Catégorie:Musique